Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell module efficacy monitoring system and a monitoring method therefor.
Description of Background Art
In recent years, as earth's resources decrease and eco-consciousness grows, countries are putting efforts on development of alternative energies such as solar energy, wind energy, geothermal energy and hydro-energy, of which power generation using solar light attracts the most attention. Amount of solar energy reaching earth's surface each day is equivalent to about one quarter of world's oil reserves, and solar energy is an inexhaustible natural resource. Solar power generation is clean and has advantages such as that it does not cause environmental pollution, does not involve resource depletion and can be easily incorporated in a building. Further, along with rapid advancement in semiconductor materials in recent years, solar light photoelectric conversion efficiency continues to improve and thus, this also resulted in wide application of solar cell modules (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-015412). The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.